inFamy
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: What would you do if you had powers? Would you be a Hero, or would you become infamous? Wolverine and the X-men world, inFamous story telling.


_Have you ever felt like you were out of place, no one didn't know the real you and when you tried to show them, they thought you were joking? I felt that... ever single day. I don't own anything here._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Awakening_

I woke up the same as always, by my mom, I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I picked up the toothbrush, toothpaste tube and started brushing, I looked and saw the same face, black-haired, brown-eyed and simple face. After that I went back to my room, changed out of my PJ's and got my clothes, a blue shirt, denim jeans, white sneakers with purple laces and a black jacket with a hood. It was always the same... to everyone else, but sometimes things get really weird, like something disappearing and reappearing, repeating the same days over and over again.

I thought that as I took the elevator from the eighth floor to the first and waited for my bus by the front door and when it pulled up, I entered it, the same routine day by day, year by year, nothing changes, I was about to go to sleep when one of the kids on the bus went insane and it was a large kid, like 8 feet tall and built like a fridge and he ran up in to the front of the bus, grabbed the bus driver and started strangling him.

It happened so fast no one could react, the bus veered off course and into the path of semi, it flipped us over and we landed in a construction site. When I came too... it was just messed up, no, it wasn't one of those gruesome car accidents, in fact I didn't know what to call it... everyone was in the same place as before, seriously they were defying gravity and they were all static. _'Damn it we're losing him. Try to stabilize him, we can't let him wake up.'_

I heard voices but no one spoke then everything started to fade away until I was lying in a dark empty space, then I faded as well.

_MDR containment __facility_

When I opened my eyes I was looking at a clear white ceiling, I tried to move, but was strapped to a table. I saw a tall man, he had dark brown hair and wore a blue business suit. "He's waking up, someone, sedate him." He ordered, a man in a white hazmat suit walked up to me with a tank, why was he was doing this to me I don't know, but an explosion happened, the man in the suit cursed and ran out a metal, sliding door with more guys in hazmat suits and men in armor and carrying guns ran in.

They fired and were taken down by a black and yellow blur, a blur the growled and roared and after all of the soldiers were on the floor, covered in blood and screaming in pain, it stopped. It was a tall man with metal claws coming out of his hands, he turned to me, I started panicking, trying to worm my way out. The man raised a clawed hand and... he cut me free, I shook the bindings off and tore of the oxygen mask. "You, all right, bub?" The man asked me and I nodded. "Come on."

The man ran out the way he came in, through a wall of solid metal, I didn't know what he was, but I followed him, there were electrical wires, cut to pieces and sparking, everywhere. I stepped carefully, cautious of the wires, "Kid, look out!" The man yelled, I wondered why when a wire fell on me. I felt a hundred thousand watts course through out my body, that would of killed an ordinary person but... I lived.

"I shouldn't be alive." I muttered, but the man chuckled.

"No wonder, Kelly kept you locked up." Kelly, that's the man in the suit's name? I wanted to ask what was going on, but I knew it wasn't the time. We kept walking through the tangled mess, but on the other side was an army of soldiers and some sort of machines. The man shoved me down, grew his blades and leaped at the army. I could only stare as the man tore through the men and machines, but there were to many. Just then a thunderstorm came out of nowhere and struck the machines and scattering the men.

I looked up to see a flying silver-haired woman, wearing black tights. I thought I was dreaming and I thought that even more when I saw a blue-haired... thing flipping and leaping over the soldiers. The creature landed in front of me and it spoke, "Are you okay?" It, sorry, he asked, then looked up, "Storm, help get him to the ship!" He yelled to the woman, who flew down to the hairy man's side.

They took one side of me and walked me through the battlefield. "Storm, can you remove the thunder!" The man yelled as Storm flew into the sky.

"Mighty, storm, take away your power of thunder and lighting." She chanted, but the storm was the same. "Beast, there's something preventing me from controlling the storm!" Beast looked at me in realization and dropped me. I tried to pick myself up, but it felt like my limbs were tied to concrete.

"Got you, ya freak." I looked behind me and saw a soldier with a gun aimed at my head. It was over, he was about too pull the trigger when lightning hit me, dead on. I felt it somehow... give me strength, but something else happened lightning was hitting everything, the men, the machines, even the man with the metal claws.

"Get to the black bird!" The man yelled, still alive. I obeyed I looked around and saw a black jet... past all the soldiers I started walking, but lightning was striking, it nearly hit me several times and when I made it to the jet, I collapsed.

* * *

_*Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong.*_ I went to the door and looked through the hole, it was my dad's boss, I opened the door. _'Hello?'_

_'Hey, kid, I've got a package for you don't know who it's from.' I put the package on the table and opened to see a metal ball, I was going to ask what this was but the man disappeared. I picked the ball up to look at and saw something blue and pulsing._

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed, wearing a white shirt and jeans, I climbed out and stumbled to the ground. I picked myself up and saw a blond teen, in the same outfit as the man with claws. "Hey, you the new recruit?" He asked, giving me a hand. "Name's Bobby, what's your's?"

"Jason." I said, taking the hand.

"Okay, Jay, let me show you around." Bobby pulled me up and started walking, I was going to follow, but I felt pain run through my body. Bobby saw this and went to some kind of monitor in the wall. "Beast, something's wrong with Jason!" When he said that my body started sparking. Beast rushed in and placed an oxygen mask on my face.

"What happened?" Everything was a dull noise, I saw Bobby and Beast talking but I couldn't hear any of it, then beast took the mask off. "Is everything all right?" I nodded and Beast pulled me up.

"What's going on?" There were thousands of question swirling around in my head, but those were the words that came out. Beast started to walk out of the room, followed by Bobby and then me. We walked, with Bobby and Beast talking, into a large room, I was going to ask what was going on when the door closed behind me.

I looked around to see if there was something here. "Up here." I looked and saw Beast, Bobby, Storm, the man with claws and a girl with brown pig-tails and that same outfit. "What's going on?" I asked, the man pressed a button and a table appeared from the ground, on that table was a light bulb.

"Pick it up." The man said into a microphone. I looked at the bulb it looked ancient, I picked it up carefully. "Focus on the bulb." I looked at the bulb, I didn't know what the y wanted me to do.

"Calm yourself and let the power consume you, give it form." This time Beast was talking, I had no idea what he meant, but I relaxed and the bulb started to glow brightly, I was surprised by what I did, so surprised that my,so-called power surged and blew up the lights in the room including the one in my hand.

"The boy has immense power.

"Yes, but he doesn't know how to use it." The five looked at me, my body glowing with electricity.

"That's why the X-men are here.


End file.
